Slow Dance
by RunningGladiator
Summary: What would Fitz's birthday gala have been had he not been shot? Can Fitz and Olivia stay away from each other? Who can be trusted to keep their secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this was originally supposed to be a one shot. Not sure if I'll leave it as is or add to it. Let me know what you think. Happy reading & please share your reviews! XOXO**

**Slow Dance**

"Olivia? Olivia?" Edison had been talking for the past several minutes and it was clear she hadn't heard a word he had said, "Olivia? Did you hear me?"

"Huh…oh, sure, that's fine Edison" she barely looked at him before turning her attention back to the view out the window of the limo.

"Where are you?" he reached out to place his palm on her leg, he felt her tense at the contact, "Because you're not here with me."

"I just have a lot on my mind. Work is busy" she gave him a polite smile, "and you're the new Majority Leader."

Edison puffed out his chest, "And I'm walking into the President's birthday gala with the gorgeous Olivia Pope on my arm." She gave him another slight smile and took his hand in hers.

**X-X**

"What did you get me for my birthday when the press asks?" his tone was less than warm as he addressed Mellie.

"Cyrus said we should tell them that I got you a first edition of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' signed by Harper Lee" came Mellie's curt reply.

They rode the rest of the way in awkward silence, Mellie occasionally peeking at her husband as he stared out the window at the darkness. Fitz shifted, uncomfortable in the starch of his white shirt. He didn't want this party, this reminder of his age and the marching on of time. He was still tired from his trip to the G8 summit and he really wanted to just celebrate with those closest to him, his children and Olivia. But that wasn't to be, not since he had let her go. He replayed that moment over and over in his mind. It had been two weeks since he walked away from her and he hadn't felt whole since. He loved her, she was the love of his life but he couldn't bear to see that look of pain in her eyes ever again. It broke his heart each time and he loved her enough to let her go, even if he swore it was killing him. He knew from the reports he had requested, and their accompanying photos, that she had started dating Edison Davis again. His hands fisted involuntarily at the thought of Edison touching his Livvie. But the Senator was single and that's what Olivia deserved, someone who could give her everything, could be there whenever and wherever she needed.

The car pulled to a stop and Fitz heard Mellie's shrill voice, "Let's not go in…"

"What?" annoyance was evident in his voice.

"I'm tired of pretending, tired of acting like we're happy when we know we aren't" she continued.

"Mellie, it was your idea to have this ridiculous, over the top party" Fitz's expression was cold, "So we are going in."

"I don't want to…" she whined.

"Why? Is it Olivia? You're afraid of my mistress?" his eyes trained on her, "Well I have a newsflash for you. She isn't my mistress anymore. You won. Now get out of the car." With that he tapped the window signaling the agent outside to open the door. He plastered his presidential smile on his face and stepped from the car, waving to the throng of screaming onlookers. He paused, waiting for Mellie to come to his side and they walked into the party arm in arm.

**X-X**

Olivia greeted people warmly while she and Edison mingled during the cocktail hour. She smiled and tried to appear interested in what Edison had to say but she found her attention constantly pulled to the door. She knew he would arrive soon. It would be the first time she was near him since the night he left for the G8, the night he walked away from her, presumably for good. Watching him leave had been the hardest thing she had ever done. Every fiber of her being wanted to chase after him, to tell him that she didn't want him to leave, to ride with him to the G8 and pretend that what they had was real and enough. But she wanted more, she wanted to love out in the open, she wanted the house in Vermont, the kids that were half her and half Fitz, she wanted the dream. She saw him every night on her television, not a day passed when he wasn't on the news. Each time she saw him she felt another piece of her heart break. It must be so much easier for him. He wasn't constantly reminded by pictures and interviews. Besides, he was the one who walked away, left her all alone.

"Another glass of wine, Liv?" Edison touched her elbow as a means of getting her attention.

"That would be great" she watched him disappear into the sea of people and took a deep breath trying to clear Fitz from her thoughts. She took the last sip of her wine and set down the glass.

**X-X**

He knew she would be there and it was likely he would see her. He absently straightened his tux before he and Mellie stepped to the top of the stairs. They stopped in anticipation of their arrival being announced. He scanned the room, recognizing many of the five hundred guests. Mellie slid her hand into his and give him a small squeeze to bring his attention back to her. It worked for a moment then he saw her. Off to his left, standing and facing in his direction, dressed in a vintage Jean Fares gown. She didn't look happy, he noticed, or maybe he just wanted to believe she felt as miserable as he did. The room clouded and she was all that existed to him in that moment. He was about to look away when her eyes met his. He swore he saw a smile meet her lips but only fleetingly. He gave her a small nod and his crooked smile. He had promised her that he would let her go but she was still the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes upon. The sound of their arrival being announced brought his attention back to the gala and the room slid back into focus. Everyone applauded as Mellie and Fitz moved down the stairs towards their table. Though five hundred people were clapping it only mattered to him that she applauded. His eyes remained fixed on her, a goofy smile on his face.

**X-X**

She knew the second he walked into the room. All of the oxygen was sucked from her lungs and an involuntary warmth rose within her. The sight of him caused her breath to hitch and she swallowed hard. Somehow he was more handsome than she remembered. She smiled briefly at the memory of his inauguration night when they had met in the Oval Office. She had sworn to herself that their relationship would be nothing more than professional once he was elected but that night she proved that she had little self-control where Fitzgerald Grant was concerned. Despite her initial protests they had spent hours making love all over the office. She had wondered where Mellie was and if she would come looking for Fitz but when they were entangled in one another all that mattered was touching, tasting, and feeling more of him.

"Pinot noir for my lovely date" Edison handed her the glass and she took a long drink.

"Thank you" she muttered.

"We should find our table" Edison took her arm and led her towards the front of the room.

"I'm pretty sure our table isn't this close to the guest of honor's" she protested, partially out of wishful thinking, "I'm sure this is for cabinet members, justices, family…."

"And the Senate Majority Leader" Edison finished with a satisfied grin on his face, "I'll bet you didn't realize that your date was such a big deal."

Olivia gave him another polite smile then turned her attention back to skimming the room for Fitz. Convinced that he must be elsewhere talking with someone, she took her seat and attempted to focus on anything other than the man she had let walk out of her life.

**X-X**

Dinner was spent with Olivia and Fitz nearly unable to keep their eyes off of one another. She watched his mouth as he ate finding herself licking her lips unconsciously. He looked on as Edison spoke close to her ear and placed his large hand at the small of her back. She made polite conversation with the other people seated close to her. He listened to Mellie laugh about a story James was recounting. Cyrus noticed that Fitz looked distracted and, following his gaze, his fears were confirmed when he noticed Olivia unable to keep her eyes from finding Fitz's. Cyrus had seen them like this before and he knew by the end of the night they would at least be speaking if not doing things he didn't care to imagine.

"Shall we dance, Mr. President?" Mellie suggested in a saccharine tone

"Of course" he murmured, though he barely took his eyes off of Olivia long enough to acknowledge Mellie. He stood and offered his hand to his wife. An uncomfortable chuckle escaped him. Calling Mellie his wife seemed absurd at times. She was his wife on paper alone, never sharing the intimacy or connection that a husband and wife should share.

The band began to play and Fitz put his arm stiffly around Mellie's back and they began to dance. The crowd applauded as the song came to an end and other couples began to trickle onto the dance floor. Edison offered Olivia his hand, "Care to dance?" He was turning on all of his charm.

"I'd love to" she tried to sound enthused. He helped her to her feet and led her to the dance floor. She gingerly put her arms around him and they began to move. They moved across the floor and she made every attempt to concentrate on Edison. She felt his hand on her back and his chest close to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. She wanted to feel content and in love but all she felt was longing. She wanted the hand on her back, the chest pressed against her, and the scent to belong to Fitz. Edison said something but she didn't hear it. He moved them around the floor, leading as he preferred to do in everything. The song came to an end and everyone applauded politely. She was just about to make up an excuse to return to the table when she heard Mellie's voice.

"Would you mind if I dance with our new Majority Leader, Olivia?" she turned to see Mellie's most phony smile.

"Not at all" Olivia consented and watched as the First Lady began dancing with Edison. She wanted to walk away but she felt rooted in place. She knew he was right there, she could sense him.

"Hello Olivia" she forced herself to meet his gaze.

"Hello Mr. President" she smiled sweetly.

"May I?" he held his hand out to her and she accepted it, feeling his hand move to the spot on her lower back it had been so many times before. He softly rubbed her hand with his thumb both relishing the feel of her silky flesh and promising himself that he wouldn't make this any harder for her. They moved in unison, their bodies remembering one another. He looked at her and she snuck glances at him. Finally she broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Happy Birthday" it came out as a mere whisper.

"Thanks" the crooked smile returned to his lips, "I didn't want all this…" his voice trailed off.

"Anyone who knows you knows that this isn't you" she chuckled.

"I just wanted a quiet night" he met her eyes, "With the kids…" there was something else, she could sense it, something he had left out but she didn't push.

They danced together silently until she knew the song was about to come to an end. He felt her move just slightly closer to him. He blushed when he wondered if she felt how happy he was to see her and touch her. Then he reminded himself he had agreed to let her go and she had let him walk away. He began to get lost in his memories again until her voice brought him back to her, "I miss you."

It was three words, three tiny, simple words but they brought life back to him. The sparkle returned to his eyes, more oxygen filled his lungs, and it was as if the last two weeks have never happened. Fitz quickly glanced around, no one seemed to be paying attention to them. He took her hand in his and pulled her off the dance floor. She struggled to keep pace with him, adrenaline coursing through her veins. He found an unlocked door and pulled her inside, nodding unspoken instructions to Tom not to allow them to be disturbed before closing the door and locking it. The door had barely latched before his lips crashed hungrily down upon hers.

"Fitz" she felt tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Livvie, I missed you too" his kisses were hard and demanding. He was making up for two weeks without so much as a word from her. He missed everything about her and he intended to show her just how much.

"I'm sorry" she breathed between kisses, tears still streaming.

"I'm sorry" he echoed as he felt her small hands push his jacket from his shoulders and to the floor. Her nimble fingers reached for the buttons of his shirt needing to feel the bronzed flesh beneath. He bunched the skirt of her dress up around her waist while her hands moved to remove his pants. He groaned at the sensation of his erection springing free, then giving the lace thong she wore a sharp tug, tearing it at the seams.

His hand trailed around her hip and cupped her ass pulling her closer to him, "Did you miss this?" he ran his cock along her folds.

"Yes" she whispered, lost in the ecstasy of the sensation.

"Tell me, Olivia" he rumbled against the most sensitive spot on her neck, "Tell me how much you missed me…"

"I missed you Fitz" she said louder, the end of the statement punctuated by a moan as he slid into her. Her words spurred him on. He missed her, all of her, but he was angry that she had let him walk away, that she hadn't chased after him. His body pressed her hard against the door, her head making light contact with each stroke into her.

"Tell me again" his baritone demanded, his hand moving behind her head to keep it from hitting the door as he picked up his pace.

"Oh God Fitz" she gripped his shoulders, her fingers digging into his flesh, "I…missed…you" each word grew louder as she neared her climax.

**X-X**

"Tom, have you seen the President?" Hal approached his partner who stood just outside the door to what appeared to be a storage closet.

"He's indisposed" Tom did his best to maintain a neutral expression.

"The First Lady wants to cut the cake soon" Hal looked from Tom to the knocking door next to him, "How much longer do you think…"

"I would guess not much longer" Tom's face remained dispassionate, "They've been in there a while already."

They stood silent as muffled sounds of passion wafted from the closet combined with the rhythmic pounding on the door. Tom glanced at his watch then refolded his arms across his chest.

"I have to tell the Mrs. Grant _something_" Hal looked nervously towards where the party went on oblivious to what was going on just yards away.

"They can't go much longer," Tom insisted, "You're not going to tell Mrs. Grant anything. When they finish we can all return to the party."

"How can you stand to listen to this?" Hal asked as the pounding continued, then muttered under his breath, "God they're insatiable." His comment drew a slight smirk from his partner.

**X-X**

Her dress was draped over a stack of chairs in a haphazard fashion and his clothes were in every corner of the room. His hair was curlier and her tendrils clung to her damp skin. His hands slid over her entire form, unable to get enough of her flesh. Her legs wrapped around him tighter as they moved from wall to wall and back to the door, coming to rest against it was an emphatic thud. She laughed at the noise, "I thought we were trying to be quiet" she purred against his neck, unable to resist the urge to sample the soft skin there.

"Damn it Olivia" he sunk his teeth into her clavicle harshly and looped his arm under her thigh so he could drive deeper into her. His pace picked up until they were both panting. She would swear she felt him swell more as every vein of his length stroked her core.

"Faster" she demanded in a less than diminutive tone, "Don't stop Fitz" now her voice was a near scream.

He held her so tight she was sure there would be hand prints left on her skin. She dug her fingers deeper into his back in an effort to control the pace.

"Let go Livvie" spoke Fitz through gritted teeth, "Give it to me Livvie, cum for me."

"Oh…God…oh…" she was on the brink.

"Say it Olivia" the pace was maddening and he felt her walls begin to contract around him.

"Oh….fuck…FITZ!" she screamed then unraveled in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder trying to regulate her breathing. His breath caressed her shoulder and back as it settled back to normal.

"Wanna go again?" he whispered into her hair, his voice heavy with lust.

"Wasn't three times enough?" she grinned against his sturdy chest then peeking up at him briefly, "I can't feel my legs."

"I want you too tired to give it to Davis" he eyed her carefully, not sure how she would respond.

She steadied herself on her feet and straightened in order to look into his eyes, "You walked away, Fitz. You let me go."

"I did" he ran a thumb over her cheek, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"And Edison is single and successful and he's very…"

"Stodgy? Out of shape? Totally not your type?" Fitz finished pulling on his boxers and t-shirt.

"My type? Now you know my type?" she was incredulous, "What exactly is my type?"

"Me" he replied with his lopsided grin. He watched her pull her dress over her body then helped her zip the zipper, moving in close behind her, "You need an interesting, intelligent, successful, handsome man who can drive you crazy…" he brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck lightly, "I know your body doesn't do those things for Edison. You don't love him."

"He's stable and…."

"Don't you dare say single," he warned, "You know I belong to you."

She couldn't stop the snort that escaped her lips. She reached for his left hand and held it up to his face, "Is that what this is?" she gestured to his wedding band, "This is you belonging to me?"

"Olivia" he took her hands in his and spoke in the gentle tone he only used with her, "I love you and I'll take this off right now if that's what you want. I'll give all of this up for you."

She blushed, "You'd give up being President for me?"

"In a second, Livvie" he touched her lips with his fingers.

"We should get back to the party" she moved out of his arms, worried that the contact would turn into something they didn't have time to finish.

"You're running away" he didn't want to part on anything but the best of terms. She had just reached the door when he grabbed her wrist, "I'm not letting you leave without a plan." Again he was in her personal space, pressing her against the closed door, smelling of a mixture of cologne, sex, and Olivia.

"Your party…" her eyes closed when their lips met.

"I don't give a damn about the party" he whispered against her lips in return, "Tom will knock if he needs us."

She giggled, "I hope you never piss him off. He's heard all of your dirty little secrets"

"I take good care of him" Fitz moved his lips to her neck again. She had red marks all over her neck and shoulders. Part of him hoped Edison saw them while the other part knew it was better for both of them if the marks went unnoticed, "Tell me you'll meet me tonight. Help me have a proper birthday celebration."

"I shouldn't" she breathed.

"Nope, you shouldn't" he agreed, "but you want to…and I want you to."

"It's not fair to Edison…" she met his eyes again, "or Mellie."

He ignored her statement, he could not care less about the senator or First Lady, "Just tell me you're not going to let Edison touch you."

"Are you jealous Mr. President?" he couldn't help but smile at her coy smirk. He pulled her against him again, grinding into her.

"Do you feel what you do to me? I'm not jealous, I'm just reminding you that this," he brought both hands to her ass, "is all mine."

"Possessive….jealous…."

"You like it" he smiled wickedly bringing his hand to knot in the back of her hair. She felt the familiar arousal between her thighs and she pressed them together. She licked her lips and pulled his mouth down to hers, "I love it"

**X-X**

Mellie scanned the room seeing neither Fitz nor Tom. She had sent Hal to find Fitz at least thirty minutes ago and she was beginning to get annoyed. She knew Fitz wasn't particularly interested in quality time with her but he could at least fake it for the press at his own birthday gala. Just as she was ready to stomp off in search of her husband she spotted Hal.

"Hal, were you able to find my husband?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grant" Hal replied, "He should be rejoining the party soon, Ma'am."

"Well where was he?" her irritation evident in her voice.

"He had to take a secure call Ma'am" Hal didn't meet her eyes, "Is there anything else?"

"No Hal, thank you." She pursed her lips, obviously not happy with the limited information he offered.

**X-X**

"Where have you been?" Edison nearly yelled when Olivia returned to their table.

"Work, our latest client is more trouble than I expected" she lied, "but I'm here now." She smiled brightly feeling every part of her ache from Fitz. She was exhausted but exhilarated. Her fingers touched the smile on her swollen lips. She thought of his teeth raking against them and his lips kissing away the sting. She thought about wanting more of him, needing more. She looked in the direction of the head table and saw him staring directly at her. She was sure he could read her mind when he winked and licked his lips. She blushed. Her mind knew she shouldn't meet him that night but her body begged her. She told herself that their meeting in the closet was just about sex and getting each other out of their systems. But she knew better. They were two bodies and two souls forever entwined, addicted to one another. He would never be over Olivia Pope and she would never kick the habit that was Fitzgerald Grant. She nodded her assent in his direction and he beamed. They would meet that night and so many more nights.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Everyone seemed interested enough in hearing more about what happens with Liv & Fitz after their little reunion so I decided to continue. Hope you enjoy it. It seems this story is going to be pretty heavy on the Olitz lovin'….hope that's okay with everyone. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. XOXO**

"I didn't think you'd show" he stood aside and let her walk past him into the suite. He enjoyed the view as she moved in the direction of the living area.

"I told you I'd be here" she sounded just a little too business-like for his taste but then she tended to start out that way in many of their encounters.

"Actually you didn't _tell _me anything, you seduced me from across the room," he smirked. She wore a simple fitted sweater and jeans with the highest of heels. The sight of her rear end hugged in denim and moving in front of him as she unthinkingly rummaged around in her purse was entirely frustrating, "What are you looking for?" he sounded impatient.

"My lip gloss" she turned to face him, holding the tube in her hand, "And I most certainly did not seduce you."

She watched his lips curl and knew that the next words to escape his mouth were certain to have an effect on her. She allowed her tongue to roam over her lips.

"Your eyes said everything your body said to me earlier in the evening" he watched his words for their desired effect and when he saw her breath catch and pink rise to her cheeks he continued, "You wore that dress and you couldn't keep your eyes off me. You walked in on Davis' arm and I watched his hands touch you and him whisper in your ear but you weren't really with him were you?"

"Edison is a good man" her features softened. She didn't mean for all of this to happen. Fitz had left her all alone, she thought for good, and Edison had been there to comfort her. He was like an old sweater or a pair of comfortable slippers, always there when you need them but nothing you would wear out in public. She didn't allow herself to think of her relationship with Edison as being a rebound relationship, "He's good to me."

"You don't love him" Fitz was advancing towards her, "Your body doesn't react the same when he touches you. You can try to hide it Olivia but you don't have feelings for him like you have for…"

"You…" her eyes flashed with flecks of gold, "My body doesn't react to anyone the way it reacts to you and I hate that. I hate that you own my body and my mind and my soul. I'm desperate for someone to make me feel the way you do when the truth is that only you can make me feel those things. And you're not mine."

Fitz bowed his head. He may have known the things to do to drive her body wild but she knew the words to say to cut straight to his heart. He took a deep breath, considered whether this was a fight worth fighting, then resumed, "But I _am _yours" the words were quiet, barely audible above the drone of the world, "My heart and soul and body belong to you Olivia." His hand found its familiar place on her cheek. She knew this dance by heart, it was part of the reason she always wanted to run from him.

"You don't need to promise me anything" she forced herself to lie.

He drew her into him and inhaled, her scent causing a welcome rise in his pants, "That's where you're wrong. We need to figure out what we both want and how we can get it."

She looked up at him surprised, "You want to talk?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" his ravaging smile sent shockwaves sweeping through her body.

"You and I alone in a hotel suite?" Olivia gestured around them, "Yes, it's very hard to believe that all you'd want to do is talk." She struggled to keep her disappointment from registering in her voice. After their tryst earlier in the evening all she could think about was Fitz, feeling his hands on her again and the weight of his body against hers. He caught a hint of disenchantment in her eyes. Normally that look would pain him but this time it caused the sly grin to return to his face.

Fitz leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I didn't say _all _I wanted to do was talk" he punctuated his statement by allowing his tongue to circle the shell of her ear. She shivered with anticipation and gripped his shirt. Her heart pounded in her ears and wetness pooled between her thighs. She knew she shouldn't meet Fitz at the hotel, she knew she shouldn't start seeing him again; she knew they were both risking so much by being together.

"This isn't a good idea" she murmured not trying to move away from him.

"Probably not" he agreed, his breath running along her neck.

Fitz felt Olivia's small hands begin to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, her fingers gliding along the skin beneath. He knew she was dealing with the struggle between her head and her heart. It was that struggle he had aimed to eliminate for her when he told her he would let her go. He always allowed her to have the final say in what happened between them, waited for her okay. From the first time they made love, in the hotel in Georgia, he always waited for her consent.

"We don't have to if you don't want to" he murmured, looking into her eyes.

She smiled demurely and took his hand in hers. He stood there, chest exposed, all of his defenses down. She ran her free hand along the ripple of muscles then returned her focus to the hand she held in hers. She placed a light kiss in the center of his palm. He closed his eyes, every time she touched him he thanked his lucky stars this woman was in his life. She looked into his face, chiseled, handsome, and perfect. His eyes were still closed when she took his hand and placed it at the curve of her breast before reaching up to catch his bottom lip between her teeth.

"I want to" he heard her say. He quickly gave a little 'thank you' to the heavens that her heart won out over her head. Since she had asked him to let her go and he had obliged, things felt so urgent, he knew he needed her. His biggest fear was that she would decide not to follow her heart and he would lose her forever. Their most recent time apart had been the closest they had ever come to being truly separated and he hated it, hated not seeing her, hated not touching her, but most of all he hated not talking to her. On top of being absolutely gorgeous she was infinitely smart and deeply fascinating. He opened his eyes to focus on her again, her caramel eyes watching him intently. She looked deep into his eyes as his hands slid over the cotton of her sweater then lifted it over her head. He tossed it across the room then stepped back to take in her slim form. Olivia blushed slightly under the heat of his gaze. She was about to speak when he stepped towards her to unfasten her jeans. They were also discarded haphazardly while she felt a familiar swell of passion forming.

"You're sure?" he gasped, her hands working quickly to unfasten his pants. She smirked as his pants pooled at his feet. He watched her drop to her knees, sliding his boxers down his legs and tossing them to the side, "Livvie?" he choked.

"Fitz" she licked her lips, stroking his length several times before taking the tip between her lips. He watched inquisitively while she alternated between long, hot, slow strokes, and relentless, shallow strokes. He loved watching her work, loved feeling her hot mouth on him and the way her hair skimmed his thighs. She looked up and saw him watching her causing her cheeks to pink. She ran her tongue along the underside from the base to the tip. He groaned involuntarily when her mouth lost contact with him. She peered up at him, still blushing, "You're watching me…" she whispered under hooded eyes.

"I love watching you" he still hadn't regained his composure and his hands played in her tendrils. He pulled her to her feet and let his hands run over her satin covered breasts then down to the thin fabric that covered her heat. Then his fingers touched her jaw and she knew she was lost. She closed her eyes when their lips met softly at first then with increasing urgency and hunger. He reached down to lift her into his arms, not letting his mouth leave hers. Their tongues wound together as he moved them towards the bedroom of the suite. A lamp fell to the floor as they bumped into a table and a vase became a casualty of him stopping to press her up against the wall. He ground his pelvis against her satin covered center then continued the rest of the way to the bed. He laid her gently against the pillows and moved over her. Their eyes met briefly in an intense exchange.

"Livvie" the word came out unwillingly.

She snaked her fingers through his curls. The way he looked at her was so passionate. Sometimes the intensity of those looks scared her. Her feelings for him were so penetrating, there were times she wondered if she could survive without Fitz, those were usually the times she pushed him away or tried to escape.

His mouth met the curve of her neck, tasting along her supple skin until he reached her earlobe which he caught between his teeth. He felt her shiver as his breath moved over her ear, "You are so beautiful" his words brought a heat racing through her. He reached for the clasp of her bra then slid the satin and lace from her body. She saw him lick his lips before teasing his tongue around the edge of one pebbled nipple then drawing it into his mouth. She moaned quietly and tightened her grip on his curls. He tasted the other nipple before leaving a burning trail down her abdomen with his tongue stopping just at the edge of her thong. He looked up at her briefly and a devious smile curved his lips before he slid the damp fabric down her legs. She watched his head dip to her center and the world nearly went black. He began with long, lingering sweeps of his tongue along her folds then moving to swirl around her bundle of nerves. He always knew when she was particularly enjoying something because her hands gripped his curls tighter. Her hands knotted in his curls urgently when he picked up the pace of his ministrations. He knew her body so well, every inch of her flesh, the places she liked to be touched, the way she liked him to touch her, and the sounds that she made. When her lips parted and his name escaped like a breath he knew from experience that her orgasm was close.

**X-X**

Hal walked briskly down the hallway in the direction of the suite. He didn't usually accompany the President when he met Ms. Pope, instead generally staying behind to be part of the First Lady's detail, but today he had obviously drawn the short straw. He couldn't understand how Tom was able to be a party to the President breaking his marriage vows. Simply having knowledge of the affair made Hal feel guilty every time he saw the First Lady. He had considered telling her so many times but couldn't bring himself to be the one to break her heart.

"Fitz….God….fuck…..FITZ!" her voice emanated from the other side of the wall his partner was leaning against. Tom stood there, appearing unfazed as Fitz's unintelligible response followed her moans. There was another crash then the sound of laughter and the padding of feet along the suite floor, "Get back here" they heard Fitz growl then more giggling, "I'm not finished with you Livvie."

Hal felt his cheeks blush and he cleared his throat drawing Tom's attention to him, "How much longer do we have to stand here?"

"I told you that you're free to step away if you need to" Tom was all business, "Go sit in the bar, grab a bite to eat, whatever."

"How much longer do you think he'll be?" Hal was exasperated.

Tom glanced at his watch then shoved his hands back into his pockets, "This might go on a while longer. It doesn't sound like they're even close to finished."

"How can he do this to the First Lady?" Hal looked at his shoes, "She's such a nice woman, and she's attractive."

"It's none of our business" Tom returned, keeping his voice even, "But if you want my opinion" he lowered his voice just slightly, "He seems to enjoy Ms. Pope more than he enjoys the First Lady."

There was a forceful thud against the wall then the President's voice, "Olivia…..don't stop….Livvie….I'm gonna…..fuck…."

"So they're done?" Hal asked, a mark of relief in his voice.

Tom listened for a moment before answering, "No, I'd say they're still a ways from being…" his statement was interrupted by their voices.

"God Livvie, that was so hot" Hal thought about suggesting that the hotel better soundproof their rooms. This wasn't dialogue he was interested in hearing.

"You got me all messy" her voice was full of seduction and Hal considered removing the pen from his coat pocket and jabbing it into his eardrums.

**X-X**

"I'll get you a towel" his voice was still nearly a growl as his orgasm had barely put a dent in his appetite for her. He stepped into the bathroom and returned with a towel which he handed to Olivia who had returned to the bed. He climbed next to her and drew her against him, "You know better than to run away from me" she felt another surge of heat and his fingers played with the curve of her hip.

"You didn't think I was going to go easy on you because it's your birthday did you?" she flirted, "or are you just too old to chase me?"

Olivia nearly cackled as she leapt from the bed and took off towards the living area again.

"When I catch you I'm going to make damn sure you can't run away again" he was close on her heels. She stopped on the far side of the couch with no means of escape. He wore a smug smile, striding in her direction.

"Maybe we can make a deal, Fitz" she giggled, moving to keep the couch between them. He faked going to the right and moved left to grab her, "No!" she shrieked in pure delight.

"Now you're going to pay Ms. Pope" his baritone echoed in the room. He threw her easily over his shoulder and swatted her bare ass causing renewed giggling from Olivia. He carried her back to the bed and lay her down. She quickly scurried up towards the headboard with Fitz in close pursuit. She smiled up at him as his body moved above hers, "What are you going to do?"

He licked his lips then set to work kissing across one clavicle then the other. He ran his hands along each of her arms pulling them above her head. He reached onto the nightstand to retrieve his tie then began wrapping it around her wrists and through the headboard.

"Fitz" she whined slightly, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't run away. You're being a very bad girl tonight" he smirked tightening the knot he'd fastened in the necktie. She squirmed beneath him, trying to wriggle free. The look in his eyes was dark with desire, it made her stop moving. His hands moved up her sides, fingers tracing circles over her hips and abdomen then tangling in her hair. He pressed his mouth hard against hers and she felt the effects of their embrace against her thigh. She had never let a man tie her up before but these games with Fitz were so fun and she trusted him implicitly.

"I need you inside me" she almost whined.

"Tell me you're sorry you ran away from me" he breathed against her neck.

"I'm sorry" her voice was breathy.

"You know I'll catch you every time" he nibbled her earlobe, "I'm the most powerful man in world."

"Is that so?" he loved when she played coy and his cock stiffened further with each barb from her. In one fluid motion he hoisted her hips and aligned himself with her opening. He watched her eyes glaze over before pressing slowly into her. He paused so they could each grow accustomed to the fit.

"Oh God" she moaned, slightly louder than she intended.

"Shh….you're going to make Tom come in" he hissed, returning his mouth to her ear. With that he thrust hard into her causing the headboard to contact the wall. He set a relentless pace and both smiled at the rhythm of the bed hitting the wall. Never had she felt anything so amazing and she wrapped her legs around his waist to maintain the contact.

**X-X**

Tom leaned back against the wall listening to the sounds coming from the hotel room. They were nothing new with the exception that this reunion seemed to be going on far longer than their normal interactions.

"You feel so good Fitz…." He heard her pant, "So big….faster….don't stop"

"You're all mine" he growled in response, continuing his blistering pace and gripping her hips tighter, "Tell me Olivia."

"I'm yours Fitz" she cried, nearly unable to bear the intense contact. Her submission caused Tom to shake his head and grin.

"How can you find this humorous?" Hal wondered, "I feel so dirty."

Tom looked in his direction, "Because I've never heard them together when one isn't swearing they belong to the other. I just can't imagine loving someone like that."

"Don't you think Mrs. Grant deserves to know?" Hal wondered.

"Who are we to stand in the way of love?" Tom returned.

Hal scoffed, "Love? What makes you think this is love?"

"Just wait…" Tom promised then as if on cue the noises from the room increased.

"God…..yes….Olivia…..I….love….you"

"Harder Fitz…..don't stop….Jesus…..I love you…."

Tom looked at Hal who, at this point, wore a scowl and bright red, burning cheeks. He didn't say a word just nodded.

**X-X**

Fitz pulled the covers over them and they lay partially tangled in one another.

"I missed you so much" he said, running his fingers through her hair and staring at the ceiling.

"Every night I prayed that you would call" she whispered in return.

"How did you get away from Davis?"

"Told him I was tired and needed to get some rest for work tomorrow" she was matter of fact, "How did you get away from Mellie?"

"I'm catching up on work" he sounded wistful, "everything I missed while I was at the G8."

Olivia rolled away from him and pulled the sheet around her as she stood.

"Where are you going?" he sounded alarmed.

"I have something for you" she grinned then turned to walk into the living area. She returned several minutes later carrying a cupcake with a single candle, "Happy Birthday, Mr. President" she breathed holding the cupcake out to him, "Make a wish"

He took the cupcake and blew out the candle, "And what if my wish already came true?" He placed the cupcake on the nightstand, "Stay with me tonight, Livvie."

"That's probably not a good idea" she whispered, his lips moving closer to hers.

"Probably not" he agreed just before their lips met.

Tom gave a barely audible laugh and shook his head as he heard the renewed sounds of passion. He looked towards Hal, "I told you they were going to be awhile."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Trying to stay in keeping with the playful but insatiable Olitz I began with in the first two chapters. This story is so much fun to write. Please leave your reviews and let me know if it's as much fun to read. Happy Reading! XOXO**

Olivia rushed around the apartment, slipping on her shoes, putting on her earrings, and searching for her cell phone. Edison sat on the couch watching her move, "What time will you be home?" he asked.

Without slowing and not turning to face him she replied, "I really don't know. It's probably better if you just stay at your place tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, lunch right?" She tried to hide the irritation in her voice, not succeeding entirely.

"Liv, it's been weeks, I'm beginning to lose count of just how many" Edison maintained, making reference to their lack of intimacy.

She picked up her purse from the counter. _Three weeks, _she thought, _it's been 22 days_. She knew because that was how long it had been since Fitz's birthday gala, since she gave in to her overwhelming desire for him, since she fell back into the patterns they had maintained long ago. Some things had changed, he let her pursue him a little more often now and they had both agreed they would talk to one another rather than running or drowning their worries in alcohol. But much more hadn't changed, they still burned for one another with a passion neither had before experienced and they still took unwise risks to be together. Like tonight, telling Edison that she had work to catch up on when her plans didn't begin to include going to the office. She smiled faintly, wondering where Fitz had told Mellie he was going. Shaking her head and pulling her wool coat closely around her, Olivia checked for her cell phone and wallet while holding the door open.

"I'll call you tomorrow" she gave Edison a polite smile and looked between him and the hallway.

"Well, I know when I'm being dismissed by the great Olivia Pope" he rose, shaking his head, and walked through the doorway turning to face her when he reached the hall, "Don't work too hard. I'm looking forward to lunch tomorrow." He leaned in to kiss her lips but she turned her cheek at the last moment. He shook his head again, this time chuckling. She watched him step into the elevator and it descend as she reached for her burner phone and tucked it safely into her purse.

**X-X**

"Hal" Mellie called after the agent.

He stopped and turned, smiling, "Madam First Lady"

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal, call me Mellie" she brushed invisible lint from his jacket, "Do you know where my husband is going?"

"No, ma'am," he had his suspicions but he had managed to avoid the President's detail for his evening out.

"I'd really be forever in your debt if you could find out" she cooed, her hand rested on his chest, distracting him.

"I'll see….what…..what I can find out" he stammered, red-faced. He couldn't believe she was touching him and not moving her hand, "Mellie"

The First Lady smiled brightly, patted Hal's chest, and turned on her heel to leave. Hal watched her walk until she disappeared into an open doorway down the hall.

**X-X**

Fitz walked into the empty Georgetown bistro surrounded by his secret service detail. His palms felt clammy as he surveyed the table to be sure everything was as he had requested. The bottle of wine he'd ordered had arrived and was waiting, candles were lit and the lights in the restaurant dimmed. The scene was perfect. The only thing missing was his date.

Olivia climbed from the car and strode purposely into the restaurant. She was surprised Fitz wanted to meet at a restaurant and shared her reservations with him when he had suggested it, but when he insisted they wouldn't be seen, she relented.

His heart skipped a beat when she came through the door. Loose curls fell over her shoulders and she wore the same grey pants she had on the night he had stolen her away from a campaign fundraiser. He remembered thinking that night how perfect those pants fit her and that belief was confirmed when his eyes traveled down her petite form from her plump burgundy stained lips to her perfect Jimmy Choo clad feet.

"Hi" he spoke first. With a genuine smile he helped her out of her coat and pulled out her chair.

"I'm surprised you wanted to meet in such a public place" she made it clear that he was speaking to Olivia not Livvie.

Undeterred, he took a step closer, "I said hi, Olivia" his strong hands gripped her biceps and his face was mere inches from hers.

She swallowed several times, trying to ignore his proximity, before she responded, "Hi"

"Relax Livvie" he was so close to her ear she could feel the heat from his lips, "no one is going to see us."

The heady feeling of having him _that _close was almost overwhelming. In that moment she was glad he was holding her arms so she didn't fall. The room seemed to whirl slightly and she forced herself to focus on anything but the man now pressed impossibly close to her.

"What is all this?" he heard her voice relax and felt her ease in his arms.

"Do you remember saying that you wish we could go on a date?" the smile that crossed his lips was a mix of charm and satisfaction as he motioned for her to take her seat.

"So this is you taking me on a date?" it was her turn to look self-assured. The setting was perfect. He had managed to find a restaurant that would seem intimate even when emptied to accommodate their dinner and the lighting made it possible to almost ignore his four person secret service detail.

"Not just any date, our first date" he beamed, "these are for you" he handed her a bouquet of roses, hydrangea, dahlia, and ranunculus in pale pinks and purples. It was a simple gesture, one that Edison had probably offered a hundred times over since they'd met in law school, but from Fitz flowers held a wholly different significance. A wave of regret hit her as she smelled the sweet aroma of the flowers. She thought back to the argument they had when he suggested they go out in public.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble" she slid her hand over his on the table, "I'm sorry."

Fitz smiled tenderly bringing her hand to his lips, "Sorry for what?" he laughed gently.

"You planned this whole amazing date and I tried to talk you out of it" she frowned.

"I talked you into it and we're here now" his lips moved to the inside of her wrist, "Let's enjoy ourselves."

The waiter approached and opened the bottle of wine that sat on the table, waiting for Fitz to sample it then, when he nodded his approval, poured each of them a full glass. Olivia took a small sip allowing the liquid to tempt every inch of her palate. It was delicious, one of the finest wines she had tasted. When the waiter replaced the bottle on the table Olivia caught a glimpse of the label, 2009 Chateau Latour. Her eyes misted and her fingers caressed his hand.

**X-X**

Tom stood next to Dean, a newer agent, just out of earshot from Fitz and Olivia. He was in the midst of explaining their strategies for securing different types of public venues when he noticed the other agent staring.

"If you're going to cover Redwood you're going to have to learn to tune out a lot" Tom gestured toward the President and Olivia, "But if you prove trustworthy he'll certainly take good care of you."

Dean nodded, still glancing at the couple sitting intimately together at the small table.

"These two are something else together" Tom maintained his dispassionate expression, "They know all the right things to get to one another. As hard as they try they can't stay away."

The other agent grinned, "They're two good looking people, I'm sure you've gotten quite an earful."

Though Tom had, indeed, had innumerable experiences with exactly what happened when Olivia and Fitz were together, he didn't generally divulge information, unless he was working with Hal. He saw it as his duty to make Hal as uncomfortable as possible. Tom enjoyed working with him but couldn't agree with his allegiance to the First Lady as opposed to the President. Their first concern was Fitz's well-being and Tom saw the facilitation of uninterrupted time with Ms. Pope to be another aspect of assuring Fitz's welfare.

"The President doesn't miss a detail" Tom almost sounded proud, "Just watch…"

**X-X**

"How did you get this?" she whispered, running her fingers over the label of the wine bottle.

Fitz noticed her eyes were moist and though his intention wasn't to make her cry, the tears were proof that she remembered.

"I had it flown in"

"From..."

"Yes, Livvie, from France" he leaned in to kiss her cheek, "It was one of your favorites."

"You remembered" the recollection of their night spent tucked away in his hotel suite in Colorado, sipping wine in front of a raging fire. It was the night she first allowed herself to think about what life would be like if she had a real future with Fitzgerald Grant. Mellie had traveled ahead of them to campaign and they had a rare evening off. That night was the first time they had hours of uninterrupted time to spend touching, tasting, and sampling one another. Fitz had ordered the best wine the hotel had to offer and was pleased when Olivia had enjoyed it so much.

Fitz took a sip of his wine, "I could never forget that night".

The waiter brought their meal and they settled into comfortable conversation, leaning close to trade occasional kisses and feeding one another. Fitz lifted his fork towards Olivia's lips relishing the sight of her savoring the food. He tried to focus on their meal but his attention continued to be drawn to the curve of her neck and the smell of her perfume. His need for her was unnerving. No matter how frequently they saw one another he always wanted more of her.

"What else do you have planned for our date?" she inquired as her fingers roamed through the curls at the back of his head.

He turned fully to her and took her face in his hands, "Dessert…more wine…and if things go well…"

She allowed a lilting laugh to escape her lips, "What makes you think that I'm going to go to bed with you on our first date?"

Fitz loved when she allowed the rest of the world to disappear and just be with him. His thumbs stroked her cheeks and he kissed her lips, "We can just talk if you'd prefer. What do you want to do Ms. Pope?"

Her eyes had nearly fallen closed at the sensation of his fingers caressing her face, "I want to get out of here" she murmured.

**X-X**

"Redwood is on the move" Tom spoke into the microphone hidden in his shirt sleeve, "Forward team securing street. First detail with Redwood and Mermaid."

Dean and Tom walked several paces behind Fitz and Olivia, watching both the couple and their surroundings. Tom nudged Dean to draw his attention to Olivia and Fitz, "I told you….the man has game."

Dean watched as Fitz glided his hand around Olivia's waist and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and leaned into him slightly. Even to the newest member of the President's detail it was evident that the two shared a deep connection.

**X-X**

"Ride with me" he led her toward his waiting car.

"That would be one of the worst things we could do" she reached for his hand to remove it from around her, "unless you want your wife to know we're back together."

"What kind of date would it be if we ride separately?" his boyish grin softened her defenses slightly, "Come on Livvie…." His lips touched her neck just in the spot where he knew she liked to be kissed most.

"Fitz….stop" she pulled away, "We are on the street and you know we shouldn't arrive anywhere together."

"Fine" he sulked, "Let me send Tom with you. He can tell your driver where to go."

Olivia began to protest but the look in his eyes told her she shouldn't bother. Instead she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze then turned to walk to her car. When she tried to release his hand he gripped tighter, pulling her body back flush against his. The smell of his cologne and the heat from his body caused her entire body to burn. She looked into his eyes questioningly for a moment before he bent to give her another hasty kiss on her lips then he moved to talk to Tom leaving her breathless and slightly dazed. Tom nodded several times as Fitz spoke then joined Olivia at her car.

"Ms. Pope" he smiled. She realized she rarely saw Tom betray any emotion. It was nice to see him smile. He seemed to be one of the few people who supported their relationship and she genuinely liked him.

"Tom" she gave him a small grin as they climbed into the backseat of the car. Tom leaned forward to give instructions to the driver then settled into his seat.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked the question knowing it was unlikely she would get an answer.

"I'm not at liberty to say, Ma'am"

Olivia smirked, "You really do keep all of his secrets don't you?" He didn't respond but gave a slight nod and a knowing grin.

**X-X**

The car glided to a halt and the driver rushed around to open Olivia's door. Tom was waiting as she stepped from the car.

"The President asked that I bring you directly to his suite. We'll take the side entrance if that is okay with you, Ms. Pope."

"Of course" she had to take twice as many steps to keep up with the much taller Secret Service agent. They entered the building through a nondescript door and took a back set of elevators to the top floor. As was protocol, the entire floor was vacant save the Presidential Suite Fitz would occupy. Tom stepped aside when they reached the door and allowed Olivia to knock. There were rushed footsteps then she was met by his piercing blue eyes.

"Hi" he gave her that devastating smile.

"Hi" she returned, allowing herself to get lost in the twin blue orbs. He stood aside and she moved past him hearing him engage the deadbolt after the door closed. She turned to face him, "So what do we do on this date?" This was supposed to be a first date but it was truly their fiftieth or hundredth. They had skipped dating altogether, skipped courting, gone instead to love and deep, body shattering passion.

"I've got things under control" he stepped into her pulling her hips against him. He sampled the skin from just below her ear to the slant of her shoulder then took her hand and led her to the sitting room of the suite.

The hotel was perfect. Quaint, romantic, a fireplace in every room, and a library off the lobby. There was a bookcase in the sitting area filled with books on history, politics, and Washington, DC. A biography about Jefferson and another of Lincoln sat amongst the works. A volume on the architecture of Monticello and a book on the founding of the University of Virginia sat on another shelf.

"This place is gorgeous. What made you choose it?" she settled herself on the couch in front of the roaring fire.

"I guess you didn't notice the name" he took a seat next to her grinning as he moved to whisper in her ear, "Ms. Pope you are in the Presidential Suite…..at The Jefferson."

Olivia couldn't contain the burst of laughter that escaped, "Mr. President…"

"But really I thought the books were cool…And the fireplace in the room. They have great wine. I wanted everything to be perfect for you Livvie" he kissed her lips briefly, "I was hoping to convince you to be exclusive..."

"Exclusive?" she took the glass of wine he offered.

"I don't want you to see Davis anymore" the earnestness in his face gave her pause, "You probably don't think it's fair for me to ask you but…"

A mix of anger and sadness swept over her, the impossibility of their situation. She thought of everything they had been through since the day they met on the campaign trail. There was something between them from that first day but it had grown into something so much stronger, so much deeper since then.

"It's not fair. How can you ask me that when…" then she noticed. Pale and deep, where there used to be a gold band….nothing, "Where is your ring?" she whispered.

"As I was saying, you probably don't think it's fair for me to ask you to leave Davis but I need you to believe what I said to you weeks ago. I'm yours, I belong to you."

"So I'm supposed to forget that you're married because you took off your ring?"

"You don't understand Livvie," he couldn't keep the grin from his face; "I am going to ask Mellie for a divorce." He paused while the news set in.

The words hit her like a sledgehammer, echoing in her head and snaking their way through her veins. She looked at the maroon liquid in her glass, watching it swirl as her hands trembled. Tears stung her eyes, the realization that the future she envisioned was now possible. She considered what she wanted to say then, placing her glass on the table next to the couch, she slipped onto his lap her lips crashing against his.

**X-X**

"Do you have some sort of system worked out?" Dean asked, "I mean, how do you know if you need to go in there?"

"We tend to get nervous if it's too quiet" Tom responded, "The President and Ms. Pope are fairly, shall we say, vocal."

"How often do the President and Ms. Pope get together?" Dean wondered.

"Quite often when they're together" Tom smirked at a memory, "Less frequently when they're broken up."

Dean tried to think of questions about protocol or evacuation routes or protection strategies but he couldn't help but wonder what was happening on the other side of the door. When he had told some of the more senior agents that he had finally earned his dream job of protecting the President they laughed, sharing knowing glances before regaling him with tales of the President's meetings with Olivia Pope. Nearly any agent that had ever been on Fitz's detail would share stories of the steamy encounters between the President and his mistress, but not Tom. All of the agents knew that Tom was fiercely loyal to Fitz and had grown to be a trusted confidant as well as his favorite agent. Dean turned his eyes to Tom having thought of an appropriate question but a scream broke him from his thoughts.

**X-X**

"Livvie" he laughed against her lips, "Wait, we should really talk about this…"

Olivia pulled back briefly and allowed herself to look into Fitz's eyes, "You don't really want to talk do you?"

"This is only our first date" Fitz tried to sound stern; "Shouldn't we take things slowly? What kind of a man do you think I am?"

Olivia wasn't going to let Fitz win at their game, "Well I should be getting home then" she rose from the couch, "Thank you for a wonderful first date Mr. Grant."

"Oh no, no, no" Fitz caught her by the waist and pulled her back into his lap causing a squeal from Olivia, "There are two things you got wrong Ms. Pope."

Fitz moved them to the floor in front of the fireplace sampling her lips and the curve of her neck, "One" he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, "this date is not over and two" his tongue blazed a trail to the peak of her sternum, "You will address me as Mr. President." His head moved lower, following the buttons his fingers adeptly unfastened, scorching the skin beneath. He tasted the curve of her breast, eliciting a small moan, then the flat plane of her stomach, coaxing his name from her lips. He unfastened her pants as his mouth sampled her skin, sliding them easily down her silky thighs and tossing them across the room.

The feeling of her hands loosening his tie and opening his shirt threatened to break his concentration. Her hands sent electricity shooting through his entire being. He paused to help her remove his shirt then watched as she licked her lips and unbuttoned his pants. His cock twitched at the memory of her on her knees in front of him several weeks before. He ached for her, to have her warm skin pressed up against him. When her hands touched the waistband of his boxers he growled, "Olivia"

The sound of her name leaving his lips, in that tone, and the passion in his gaze, caused wetness to pool between her thighs. He moved over her, gripping her shoulders before bringing his cock to the entrance of her heat, "Do you remember the first time Livvie?" he asked before pushing fully into her, pausing to appreciate the snug fit.

She bit her lip and nodded. The sensation of his hard, throbbing cock stretching her walls was mind numbing. Her hands gripped his biceps, her hold tightening as he started to stroke slowly in and out of her.

"How is that?" the look on her face gave him his answer but he loved to hear the words.

"You feel amazing" she managed to choke out, "Fitz…."

"Say it Livvie" his lips caressed her neck before his teeth nibbled her flesh, "I love how wet you are for me."

He picked up the pace of his strokes, faster, deeper, harder until they were breathless and words became sounds, the two became one, and they neared their climax together.

"Don't stop Fitz" her voice grew louder, "Please Fitz" she became louder still. He kissed her deeply, tasting her tongue with his, in an attempt to quiet her. One hand moved to lift her ass while the other met her small bundle of nerves. He knew just how to touch her, playing her body like a well-tuned violin. In all the years she had known Edison he could never make her body do the things Fitz could. As his fingers teased at her clit she felt the familiar warmth of her orgasm twisting through her body. She wanted him, needed him like she never imagined she could need another person. He was her lifeline, her savior, and, in this moment, her tormenter. His lips left hers just as her orgasm neared its peak. He wanted to see her, to hear her, to feel her. He looped his arm under her thigh, then two, three strokes and, "Oh, Mr. President" her voice so loud he swore the walls shuddered before his hot seed filled her.

**X-X**

"Jesus, the guys weren't kidding" Dean lamented, "People in the lobby can probably hear them."

"Believe me, they're just getting started" Tom glanced from Dean to the door and back again, "Like I said in the restaurant, the man has game."

**X-X**

Olivia traced a meandering trail over the firm peaks of his abs and pecs leaving tiny kisses along the edge of his jaw. He stared at the ceiling basking in their shared happiness.

"What changed your mind?" she wondered aloud, "Why do you want to leave Mellie now?"

"I don't like thinking of you with Davis" he knew he needed to be honest, "and I realized that the only way to guarantee that I'll be the only man ever to touch you again is to make you mine and the only way you can truly be mine is for me to get a divorce. It's not going to be quick but it's a start."

"I love you, Fitz"

"Wanna show me how much?" he gave her a crooked grin.

"What did you have in mind?" she challenged.

"Come to the bedroom and I'll show you" he pulled her to her feet and moved them in the direction of the bedroom, stopping midway there to lift her from her feet and pin her against the wall. He slid into her again; a moan of pleasure mixed with pain fell from her lips. She would never fully grow accustomed to his incredible size. The mere thought of his pulsing cock ruined her for any other man. Even after Fitz had let her go and she tried to make things work with Edison she couldn't chase memories of Fitz from her mind. Edison was so clumsy in comparison, lacking in both size and skill. But Fitz, Fitz was an amazing lover due not only to his extraordinary size but his remarkable ability to use his attributes.

Fitz braced himself on the wall as a bead of sweat formed on his brow. Images of making love to Olivia every day for the rest of his life rose to his consciousness and he surged harder and deeper into her. Again the ability to speak escaped them, hands roaming one another and tongues teasing favorite points. Her nails ran down his back causing him to tense momentarily as his pleasure mingled with the pain. His teeth met the skin just above her breast triggering a loud groan.

"Cum for me Olivia" he muttered through gritted teeth and she complied, falling limp against his chest. He carried her to the four-poster bed, pulling back the covers and tossing her against the pillows. Their breath regulated and she stared at his still erect cock.

"Mr. President I think it's my patriotic duty to take care of this for you" she smirked wrapping her dainty hand around his shaft.

"I have something for you first" he produced a small black box from the nightstand.

"Fitz…" she breathed, her mind racing at what could be in the box. She slowly opened the lid and gasped at the exquisite platinum and diamond band inside, "it's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"I guess you could say it's a promise ring of sorts" he looked pleased with himself, "a promise that only I get to touch this sexy ass" he pinched her bottom, "and that you're going to be my first lady."

She slid the ring onto her middle finger, "Will I still have to call you Mr. President?" she straddled his hips.

"Oh, you bet" he rolled her to her back and moved between her thighs, "Now let me show you why they call me the most powerful man in the world."


	4. Chapter 4

"Fitz….Fitz wake up…." She was frantically searching for her missing shoe.

He rolled to face her, rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Liv…" he reached to pull her closer, "get back in bed."

"You have to get back" she insisted even as he began unbuttoning her blouse, "Mellie is going to know…."

The last button sprung free of its restraint and her shirt fell open. His hands tempted her newly exposed warm skin, tracing the curve of her hip and sliding the silk from her shoulders. She watched his eyes as he looked at her partially exposed body then met her gaze, his eyes heavy with lust. He moved a hand down her arm to take hers, feeling the ring. He smiled, "Lay with me."

"What about Mellie?" she lightly traced the curve of his chiseled jaw with her fingertips, "You need to get back to the White House."

"No" he rose to lean on his elbow, watching her chest rise and fall.

"No?" she was incredulous as she tried to read his eyes. How often she found herself lost in those bottomless pools, their color at times an almost painful blue.

"We're spending the weekend" the triumphant look he had worn earlier in the restaurant had returned.

"You can't just spend a weekend in a hotel, Fitz" she admonished pushing up on her elbow to emphasize her seriousness, "People will notice."

"If you're not comfortable staying here all weekend we could go to Camp David" he suggested reaching his arm around her to pull her flush against him. They both swallowed hard at the electricity of the contact.

"You're missing the point" she finally managed to say, a hint of annoyance in her voice, "You can't just disappear for a weekend and expect no one to wonder."

"So let them wonder" he licked slowly beneath her ear. She pushed him away, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Fitz…"

He rolled to his back, exasperated, staring at the ceiling, "What do you want Livvie? What am I supposed to do?"

She looked down at him, considering his question. The simple answer to what she wanted was him, she wanted him. She wanted him to truly be hers, not in stolen moments, hotels, electrical closets. She wanted a thousand dates like the one the night before, to be able to walk down the street and hold his hand, to go to a movie, to sit on a park bench, to have a picnic. She wanted things that seemed so simple, not too much to ask but she didn't dare say it. Of all the words she could utter, those would hurt him most because those were the things he didn't have to offer. They were reminders of what they couldn't be. She hoped their situation was temporary but every day that passed it became harder. She fingered the ring that graced her hand, the promise he'd made. It was the best he could do and it made her feel like she didn't deserve to want anything more from him.

She gave him a weak smile, "I just don't want you to jeopardize your presidency for me."

He smiled and brought his fingers to her lips, "I would give it all up for you in an instant. You're the reason I get out of bed in the morning. You're my first thought when my eyes open and my last before they close at night. I know I have no right to ask you to leave Edison and to wear my ring..."

"Which is spectacularly gorgeous by the way" she joked.

"I'm serious" he maintained, "I know this isn't easy and I know it isn't fair but I can't live without you" he kissed the corner of her mouth, "so I am going to spend the entire weekend with you, in this room, in this bed, showing you just how much I love you."

"But…"

"No buts Livvie," he kissed the other corner of her mouth, "this isn't a question. I am the most powerful man in the world and I am going to spend the weekend with the love of my life."

**X-X**

Hal trudged from the elevator towards the Presidential Suite unable to believe he'd been tapped to be on the second team for the President's "relaxation" weekend. The official story was that the President would be taking some time to meet with advisors away from the White House but he was sure the only person Fitz would be meeting would be Olivia Pope.

"Tom" he muttered approaching the other agent.

"Good morning Hal" Tom beamed only adding to Hal's disgust, "They're all yours. I doubt they'll be going anywhere. Dean and I will be back tonight."

"Does Mel…the First Lady know where her husband is?" Hal's tone was biting.

"Lauren knows he's spending the weekend away and is only accessible by cell phone" Tom replied ignoring the other man's tone.

"It would hurt her if she knew" he added as Tom and Dean walked towards their rooms down the hall.

Tom stopped at the door to his room and turned back to Hal, "Then don't tell her."

Hal gave him a scowl and turned to Brian, the agent he was assigned with, "If they need something in there you're going to have to handle it. I refuse to see them together."

"Whatever" he muttered in return.

**X-X**

"Livvie?" Fitz called from the shower then when she didn't answer, "Olivia?!"

She slipped through the bathroom door and quietly climbed into the glass enclosed shower behind him. His eyes were closed as he lathered the shampoo in his hair. She took a moment to take in the specimen standing before her. The way the muscles in his back rippled as his arms moved, his taut abs, and an ass that would make even a much younger man envious.

"Olivia!" he yelled as loud as he could. She stifled a laugh as she moved closer to him.

She slid her hands over his slippery, soapy back, "Yes, Mr. President?" she said seductively. He startled, turning quickly towards her.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Woman?" he grinned, soapsuds sliding down his forehead, "I think the secret service takes assassination pretty seriously."

He pressed his warm moist lips to hers and spun her around to stand in the stream of hot water. The water cascaded over her shoulders and she sighed, visibly relaxing.

"So tense Ms. Pope" he tasted her neck then her earlobe, "You need to relax. How about a massage from the leader of the free world?"

Her hands rested on his chest and he brought his to cover them. He smirked when his fingers ran over the diamond band.

"What's so funny, Mister?" she touched her forehead to his shoulder.

"Do you like the ring?" he was suddenly serious, "I thought it was very you, classic, beautiful, unique. The diamonds are flawless."

"It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen" she murmured watching the diamonds sparkle on her hand, "I never thought…"

"I know" he abruptly interrupted while finishing washing her. He turned off the water and wrapped a plush towel around her. She hadn't meant to hurt him with her statement but he was miles away as he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

She followed close behind him, "I didn't mean to upset you" she said in a hush, lightly touching his bare back.

"I know" he turned and pulled her against his chest, "but I see the hurt in your eyes and I don't want to keep doing that to you."

Olivia stepped back and slid the ring from her finger, "Read me what you had engraved" she smiled as a means of calling a truce. He took the ring, holding it in his palm, "I don't need to read it because I knew from the first day I met you what I would have engraved on your ring" he closed his hand around the ring. She heard his voice crack slightly when he recited, "_Livvie, Until My Forever Ends…_"

She stood stunned, her heart beating loudly in her ears. Tears began to roll silently down her cheeks as she stared at him. Her hand came to her mouth and she took three deep breaths before trying to speak, "Fitz…it's beautiful….no one has ever…"

"It's true, I will love you until the day I die" he brushed away her tears with his thumb, "And there will come a day when I will make you my wife and we won't have to sneak around in hotels and…"

"Stop Fitz…" she murmured, resting her hand on the center of his chest, "I don't want to talk about someday and eventually. I just want to appreciate now, today."

"Fair enough" he conceded, frustrated with himself for bringing up the future. He knew that the only thing standing between them and their shared future was his marriage to Mellie. And he knew that all the diamonds and all the promises in the world couldn't change their situation today, "How about I give you that massage?"

She nodded without saying a word then pressed her lips to his chest just over his heart. She knew he was trying, doing the best that he could, and she wasn't sure exactly why but she believed him when he said he wanted forever.

He pulled the corner of her towel, watching it heap at her feet. She felt his eyes travel over her body as she moved to lay on the bed. He moved to straddle her thighs and she smirked at the sensation of his burgeoning erection against her ass.

"Relax Livvie" he kneaded the taut muscles of her shoulders.

Olivia giggled beneath him, "How many women get to say they've been massaged by the President of the United States?"

He smiled, feeling her muscles begin to loosen up, "And naked no less" he bent close to her, running his hot tongue along the edge of her ear.

"This is nice" she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Imagine if this was everyday"

"I wouldn't be a very useful President"

She turned her head to look up at him, "I'd make sure you worked occasionally."

"Right" he laughed, "You are my biggest distraction, my worst influence."

Olivia started laughing again, "Right. I think you're confused about who dragged who into a closet."

"Oh Livvie, you were begging me to do it" he grinned, his hands massaging down her back and over her perfect ass, "You were wearing that dress and you looked so miserable with Davis" he paused, wishing he hadn't mentioned Edison, "as miserable as I was with Mellie. I needed you and I was pretty sure you needed me too."

"I did" she admitted softly into the mattress, "I do."

**X-X**

"It's pretty quiet in there" remarked Brian, "Do you think we should go in?"

Hal scowled at him, "Why? You actually want to see the two of them together?"

"I was just told that the President and Ms. Pope are generally on the louder side" Brian explained.

"I'm assuming they have to sleep sometime" bit Hal, the ringing of his cell phone cutting off his diatribe. He looked at the screen before answering, "Hello?" he moved several paces down the hallway, "Yes Ma'am….of course….no Ma'am"

**X-X**

Fitz looked at Olivia, cuddled into his side wearing nothing but one of his oxfords. She was reading a book, the sparkling ring glinting in the light coming through the window as she turned the pages. He loved the way the pale blue shirt was unbuttoned to just above her breasts and the hem fell just below her hips. He fought the urge to slide the hem further up her thigh and turned his attention back to the book he held in his hands.

Olivia sat up, her side feeling suddenly cold after losing contact with his body. She stepped to the bookshelf and retrieved a book, carrying it back to the couch.

"What did you pick?" he asked pulling her into him again.

"Robert Browning" she replied, showing him the cover of the book.

"I never knew you were a fan of poetry" he feathered a fingers from her wrist to her elbow, her skin was so soft.

"Since high school" she explained, "I had an amazing English teacher who really piqued my interest in poetry."

"Let me guess" the corner of Fitz's mouth curved up slightly, "Some young hot teacher that all you young boarding school girls fawned over?"

"Fitzgerald Grant" she sat up, turning to face him fully, "How dare you think my love of poetry is due to hormones."

His right palm came to her jaw, his fingers wrapping to the nape of her neck while his left hand moved up her thigh resting just below the bend of her hip.

"I know how your hormones are" his voice was deeper, full of desire.

"I assure you my hormones do not enter into my love of poetry" she tried to ignore the heat of his hand on her thigh and how much she adored his fingers in her hair.

"Sure…" Fitz smirked, gaining a giggle from Olivia as she turned again in his arms to rest her back against him in their original position.

"Read your book, Mr. President" she said, opening her book.

"Can I read to you Livvie?" he asked, his voice suddenly serious.

She turned towards him again, "I'd like that. No one has ever read me poetry."

Fitz took the book from Olivia, "Wait here, I want this to be perfect" she watched him disappear in the direction of the bedroom and return with pillows and a blanket. He positioned the pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace then pulled her between his legs. She leaned back into him as he opened the book and began to read.

"Do you have a favorite?" he asked against the curve of her neck, "or do you want me to read you mine?"

"Read me yours" her whole body burned for him when he tasted her skin and she reached a hand back to play in his curls. He groaned at her touch then forced himself to look at the words on the page.

"James Lee's Wife Speaks at the Window" he began, pulling the blanket around them then continuing:

_Ah, Love but a day_

_And the world has changed!_

_The sun's away,_

_And the bird estranged_

_The wind has dropped_

_And the sky's deranged:_

_Summer has stopped_

_Look in my eyes!_

_Wilt thou change too?_

_Should I fear surprise?_

_Shall I find aught new_

_In the old and dear_

_In the good and true_

_With the changing year?_

_Thou art a man_

_But I am thy love_

_For the lake, its swan_

_For the dell its dove_

_And for thee- (oh haste)_

_Me, to bend above_

_Me, to hold embraced._

Olivia moved to kiss his neck and run her hand along his bare chest. Hearing one of her favorite poems in his baritone with his body touching hers caused was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. The poem had always been deep and meaningful but when Fitz said the words they sounded resolute, like a promise his heart was making to hers. She thought about the future, a luxury she didn't normally allow herself. Her left hand, clad in diamonds, roamed his chest and she envisioned that ring being located a single finger away. For the first time the thought didn't fill her with dread.

Fitz closed the book and set it aside before tilting her chin up and kissing her gently. He tried to think of a time he had been this content with Mellie but couldn't. Their kiss deepened and his mind wandered to thoughts of Olivia with Edison. He hated that the other man had touched her, that she had worn his ring and agreed to be his wife, that someone else had tasted her mouth. His hands grew rougher as his thoughts overwhelmed him. When she tightened her grip in his hair he realized the force with which he was kissing her and eased a bit. He didn't want their lovemaking to be about leaving marks and screaming each other's names. He wanted to take their time, light kisses and tender touches, whispered sentiments and her sweet moans, their own poetry.

"Did you like that?" he asked quietly, his hand continuing to play in her curls.

"The poem or the kiss?" she inquired looking at him under hooded lids.

He laughed quietly, "Both"

"I loved them…both" she admitted, her palm against his cheek.

"I love you Livvie" he pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her ring.

She felt the pressure of his erection against her hip and moved to straddle his long muscular legs. A groan rose from him when her wetness soaked through the cotton of his boxer briefs. He loved that she was always more than ready for him. His hands moved to her bare ass, kneading gently then down the back of her thighs, his index fingers enticing her moist folds.

"Fitz" she breathed against his ear, her breath causing his cock to grow harder, pressing against her center.

"I could make love to you all day" he left a trail of kisses along her clavicles, "I want to taste you all day."

Olivia stood, beginning to unbutton her shirt. He scrambled to his feet as she removed the shirt at an agonizingly slow pace. She stopped when only a single button between her breasts remained fastened and reached to remove his boxers, her finger tips lightly grazed his shaft and he shivered. He was so hard and she dripped with anticipation.

"I want you to taste me all day" her voice was low and seductive as she led him in the direction of the bedroom. He eagerly followed her, catching her just before she reached the bedroom, pushing her up against the wall and driving his tongue into her mouth.

"Fitz" she giggled when he broke the kiss and they rushed the rest of the way to the bed.

"You are so fucking beautiful Olivia" the way he was looking at her made her legs grow weak as he kept moving toward her on the bed, "The most gorgeous woman I have ever seen" he growled moving over her. They paused for a moment, neither making a move, their ragged breath echoing in the room and their bodies smoldering for one another.

She began to reach for the final button of her shirt but his hands beat her there, pulling abruptly, sending the button flying across the room. Her breath caught at the sudden rush of cool air on her breasts then his mouth devouring her supple skin. He lavished attention on one taut nipple then the other, before his mouth traveled to her flat stomach, tracing a molten path. He rolled her nipples between his large fingers and she instantly felt the connection in her hot core.

Olivia moaned and purred beneath him as he lit every part of her body ablaze with his touch. He moved his fingers to her soft, wet core, first teasing her lips then urging one finger into her to stroke in and out. She looked down at him, his mouth sliding from her lower belly to her clit then she watched as he enjoyed feasting on her. His fingers journeyed in and out of her heat, his mouth alternating between sucking and nibbling her bundle of nerves. The sight of her juices coating his chin when he looked up into her face nearly sent her over the edge. For twenty long minutes he tempted and tortured her with his hot mouth and long, thick fingers. He would bring her just to the precipice then slow down, enjoying the cries and moans that escaped her swollen, love-bitten lips. Finally he circled her clit and increased the pressure of his hands, knowing just how to make her come undone. Then an earth-shaking orgasm crashed over her and she lay limp and panting on the sheets.

Fitz moved his muscular body up so their lips could meet. She gripped his hair, surprising him with the urgency of her kisses. His cock throbbed more each time she sucked his tongue into her mouth. She paused every few moments to lap at his chin and draw the skin of his neck between her teeth. Any hope of remaining somewhat quiet quickly flew out the window when he finally surged his full length into her. Her nails dug into his glutes, drawing him further in. She wrapped her legs around him as he rolled them so she was on top. Olivia rode up and down his long hot shaft until she felt her orgasm approaching anew. She slowed then relinquished control for him to set the tempo. He swiveled his hips earning a loud cry, "Fitz" then increased his speed until he felt her contract around him and "Fitzgerald" echoed through the room.

He was so close to his orgasm and everything around them clouded as their mutual release became their singular focus. "Livvie" he growled louder than usual as he did his best to hold off and allow her to climax one last time before him. He reached between them to tempt her clit with his thumb, massaging circles against her most sensitive spot. Olivia reached to grasp any part of him she could bring closer, riding him to a height she never fathomed possible.

"Olivia" he boomed, his face and ears ruby red.

"Oh Fitz" came her shrieked reply, then she looked directly into his eyes, "Cum for me Mr. President" and she bit her lip to keep from losing it.

At last she let go just as he showered her soft walls with his seed.

"You know I love when you call me that" his gruff voice spoke against her neck as he lay partially on top of her.

"A massage and sex with the President of the United States?" she laughed, her eyes still closed in post-coital bliss, "I'm one lucky girl."

"Still so many hours in the day for you to get lucky" Fitz kissed her lips it began chaste and small but quickly escalated to an all-consuming embrace, "I love you" he muttered against her lips.

"I love you too" she grinned.

"Well, well, well, it appears your meetings are going well" they froze as the voice sent a chill down Fitz's spine and reality hit Olivia square in the face.


End file.
